The Passing
by OtakuEN7
Summary: Edward Elric has been in the Kingdom of Fiore for a few years now, going unnoticed by guilds, what if, out of all of the guilds, Fairy Tail encounters Edward Elric. Everyone heard tales about him, but nobody ever seen him. Why is he here? When did he get here? Nobody knows except for the young Alchemist himself. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Through the Gate

**A/N: So this is my first fic, I apologize if my skills are rusty. This is a Fairy Tail and Fullmetal alchemist BROTHERHOOD crossover. I couldn't help but think about this everyday ^3^ But first, before we get started, theres a little explaining I have to say. Ed has been in Earthland for a few years, but the fairy tail guild has never seen him. There will be a explanation about why he is there and it does have to do with his world. Fairy tail heard tales about him but never seen him. Eh, nuff about that stuff lets get started! Not really the original plotline, but stuff like Nirvana and Edolas will occur.**

"We're BACK!" Natsu yelled with a grin while slamming the doors open. Team Natsu just got back from another useless mission started by Lucy.

"Wait, why did you guys have to come again? I could've gone by myself. All the lady needed was to find her magic glasses which was right in front of her for 15,000 Jewel." Lucy explained while pulling out the currency to divide it for all of them.

"C'mon Lucy, we're a team now! Wherever you go, we go!" Natsu said sheepishly.

"And besides, I had nothing better to do other than do missions alone." Gray tuned in. "And flame-brain here can't do a single thing without destroying something anyways.."

"What did you say, ice-pervert?" Natsu said challengingly.

"You heard me, squinty-eyes!"

Thus, the clash between the Ice mage and fire mage began..Until..

"Enough you two!" Erza looked behind her shoulder with a glare. Natsu and Gray put their arms around eachother's neck as if they were best buddies since the beginning.

Lucy sweatdropped at the sight. "Uh..Okay, so it's getting pretty late, I guess I should head home before it gets too dark." The celestial mage said as she looked outside at the almost sunset.

"Now that you mention it, it did get pretty late outside.." Natsu commented, then continued, "Then we'll go with you!"

"W-What?! I-I mean s-sure, but don't you guys have your own houses?" Lucy said nervously as she thought what was at her apartment wide open for them to search though.

"Actually, it would be the best if you all stayed in one place." Makarov interrupted with a nervous look on his face.

"Why is that, master?" Erza questioned the guild leader.

"There's been reports that _he's _been around Magnolia." He explained hoping that they knew who they were talking about.

Meanwhile, Lucy didn't know this 'He' and why Makarov is making such a big fuss over it. They are the strongest team in the Guild, right? So what could one person do so much harm to the five(Including Happy) of them? She looked at Natsu and Gray's reaction and they were _speachless._

Getting out of shock, Natsu was the first out of the two to speak up. "You mean...the one who took out an entire village filled with innocent people in a second?"

Hesitantly, the Master shook his head. "At all cost, stick together. And to add to the laundry list, Phantom Lord from what I've heard is planning an attack on us, we have not got full confirmation yet, but stay on guard on no costs."

Erza looked around inside the guild, "So that explains why you want us to be kept together.."

Makarov nodded once again, and shooed them out of the guild. "Hurry and get out of sight for tonight! Stay safe my children!" He announced and shut the doors.

Team Natsu started walking to Lucy's house. Meanwhile, Lucy was mumbling to herself about what they might do to her place. And they finally arrived at the house that Lucy lived in.

Walking up to the door, she unlocked the lock and almost immediately, Natsu flew inside and went up the stairs. "Natsu! Wait! There are still things I haven't hid-I mean put away!" Lucy shrieked.

Erza looked at the house, and walked in to the foreign house. "Well, since master told us to stay together, we might as well treat it like our own."

Gray followed in and closed the door, but what he didn't see was a piece of a red cloak pass by at the corner of his eye outside of the house. Rushing to the kitchen, he viciously opened the refrigerator door and started eating the food down as Natsu's enhanced smell caught the food and flew down to eat alongside the ice mage.

Lucy followed where Natsu went and saw the boys demolish all the food in her fridge. Scratching her head in stress, she mumbled, "Well, there goes my savings account."

Behind her, the requip mage put a hand on the blonde and reassuringly said, "We'll make it though...Time for a pillowfight!"

Both Natsu and Gray stopped eating and stared at Erza. _Uh-Oh.._ They both ran upstairs to Lucy's room and started grabbing pillows to 'hit' each other. Erza followed them with a evil look on her face as she took her pillows of steel and threw them at Natsu and Gray. Gray dodged the dangerous pillow, but Natsu, well lets just say he didn't really dodge, and more like used the sleeping blue cat as a shield.

The night passed on as there were fights, verbal fights, and other things with Team Natsu as Natsu fell asleep on the bed to himself and Happy and Gray stripped down as he fell asleep too, but with his boxers on. But the Celestial mage couldn't find it in her to sleep. Something felt.._wrong_. It wasn't that they were sleeping in her house, it felt like something bad was happening right now. Erza noticed this.

"You have that feeling too?" Erza whispered to Lucy that was sleeping almost next to her.

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right. It's as if something major is happening, and I know it isn't good." She said as she spoke to herself and Erza.

"Remember what master told us. We cant go wandering ourselves at the middle of night. If anything, lets go tomorrow morning at best."


	2. Chapter 2

The Passing

**(A/N: ...This story isn't going how I planned, BUT! I will try and make it go with the flow, sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing, hopefully that it will be much easier to understand this time. This chapter is a little rushed, so sorry, I just really want to get though the next two chapters for the 'exciting' part!)**

Erza was the first to wake up and remembered that she was in Lucy's room. The rest of them were still sleeping, so she decided to get up and change in the bathroom. Lucy's bathroom door didn't have a lock so she had to do it fast, hopefully. Reequipping into her armor she always wore, she fixed her hair and continued to do her daily routine. But her gut was telling her that something really bad happened to something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It made her uneasy. She immediately heard the door creak open slowly and summoned her sword and pointed it at the one at the door.

"Eep!" Lucy shrieked and fell on the floor, "Its me! Lucy!"

The red head took a sigh of relief and lowered her guard. Her friend closed the door and started changing as Erza brushed her hair. "Do you have that feeling..?" Erza trailed off.

"Huh? What feeling?" Lucy replied as she slid her skirt on.

"That something bad happened." Erza mumbled with a sigh. This day was not going to be a fun one, she knew for a fact. Every little move could get her on edge and make her draw out her sword.

"...Yes I've been gett-" Before she could finish her sentence the door creaked open again and Erza slashed her sword at the user, but thank god, Gray dodged it by a millimeter, cutting off some of his hair.

"What the hell was that for Erza!" Gray said like a little kid. Getting almost slashed by Erza was not a pretty moment to say the least.

"I-I'm sorry.." Erza apologized. "Let's get to the guild." She quickly left the room, and the house, waiting for them to get out.

The ice mage looked at the door frame she just left out of in confusion. "Whats up with her?" He asked Lucy. Little did he know, Lucy still was topless with a bra on, and he accidentally stripped down while he was sleeping, and only had his boxers on.

Lucy's face was red as Erza's hair, if possible. "G-Get out!" She yelled as she chucked whatever was in her hand. It did hit Gray, but what she threw was her underwear at his face. Gray panicked and ran out the room with the underwear drifting on the floor. Yep, Today was going to be a long day.

After everyone was outside(Natsu was the last one to wake up and took the window), they walked down the streets of Magnolia to their place they considered home, as they were getting whispers and people gossiping about them.

"..Why is everyone giving us stares like that..?" Lucy quietly commented. When she didn't get a reply from the group, she saw them with their jaws almost dropped and followed on what they were looking at.

It was the Guild.

It was completely covered in steel spikes and tubes, as if it was an attack from the inside.

Natsu and Happy quickly ran inside the guild, followed by Erza, Gray, and Lucy, going to where they heard talking of their Guild members.

The members had glum looks on their faces as Natsu and Happy on his shoulder made their way to Makarov.

"Ah, Natsu, you're here?" The master slurred his words.

"Whats the meaning of this?!" Natsu exclaimed, obliviously enraged.

"Phantom Lord attacked us.." Makarov said as if it were nothing, he then chugged down another cup of booze.

"Then lets attack them back!" Natsu yelled. This man didn't even care that this place most of us call home got destroyed!?

Erza, Gray, and Lucy ran in and saw Natsu yelling at the master.

"Natsu, that's enough. Master probably has a reason for this we don't know. Lets not make this worse by starting a guild war with them." Erza demanded sternly.

This was infuriating. His number one place just got destroyed and they act like nothing happened! Without thought, Natsu destroyed one of the boxes nearby and left the basement of the guild. Everyone just stared at the stairway and continued to do whatever they could to make the basement of the guild more homey.

All Lucy and Gray could do was look back at the master and where Natsu left. They followed where they could and saw that a group of people were pointing towards the guild, stating the obvious.

By now, Erza caught up with them and finally caught up with Natsu as well. They didn't know where to go, so they just wandered to the park. Natsu, accidentally bumping into someone with a red cloak-like cape, they dropped one glove with a strange symbol of a salamander on the top of it.

"Woah, sorry," Natsu apologized, then picked up the glove. It felt like sandpaper, yet it was soft. But then before he could admire it some more, the stranger snatched the glove back and walked away.

The hooded figure quickly walked away, as Natsu stood there dumb-stricken. What was that about? All of them wondered. _He has a weird scent..._ The dragonslayer thought to himself. And shrugged it off.

"Hmph, I guess that's what's you get for touching other peoples property.." Gray said in a monotone voice.

"I think that's kinda obvious Gray..But they didn't have to be so rude about it." Lucy said as the Team advanced forward. "So what do we do now?"

This time, Erza responded. "Best bet is to wait for Master's orders-" And got cut off by a certain fire mage.

"Why don't we just charge in Phantom Lord's guild right now?!" Natsu said angrily. He felt like nobody was putting much thought into this, well he cant really say that because he's just suggesting to do a full out assault.

"-and wait on his decisions. Natsu, we can't act on our own, its childish. We have to wait until we even _get _clarification to do anything involving Phantom Lord." Erza responded stern as ever.

When they got to the park, people were surrounding a tree? Team Natsu got closer and closer and saw that Team Shadow Gear was pinned on the tree, with a black symbol of Phantom Lord painted on Levy's stomach. Blood and sweat dripped down on all three bodies as Team Natsu scrambled to take them down.

Lucy couldn't do much, all she could do was cover her mouth as Natsu, Gray, and Erza struggled to take them down as..._**CRUNCH!**_

It was Makarov that was enraged more than ever. In a dark venomous voice, he spoke, "It's one thing to destroy the Guild of Fairy Tail, but it's another to HURT MY CHILDREN! FROM NOW I DECLARE WAR ON THE GUILD KNOWN AS PHANTOM LORD!" He angrily announced. Everyone looked at him in shock as they rushed Team shadow gear to the infirmary.

When they got there, Lucy stayed by Levy's side while Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord clashed.

Natsu was the one to barge in the Phantom Lord doors as he yelled, "Hey bastards! It's your turn to get turned in by Fairy Tail! Fire Dragon ROAR!" He announced as he started the war with his dragon slayer magic.

The battle was an even match, but they didn't notice the two figures watching the battle from above. "What made them so furious with us, Gajeel?" A man with bandages on his eyes spoke.

The other one smirked, "Let's just say I gave them a little symbol present from us." This one had black hair that went down to his back and piercings on his face as if it were his eyebrows and on his nose.

What those two didn't notice was another figure higher above them watching the battle, with the red hooded cloak watching the battle above. He spoke, "More lives are going to be wasted in this useless, battle." as if the boy were enraged.

By now, Makarov went upstairs by himself and went to talk with Jose, the leader of Phantom Lord. "Jose! Where are you!" He angrily demanded.

"Oh Makarov, will you learn this time that we're stronger than you?" A dark eerie voice said from the shadows. "We can play fair, or play unfair, but too bad the choice isn't up to you." His hand waved as if he gave a signal.

The figure started...Crying? As he used magic that looked like it was sucking magic out of Makarov and the bandaged figure started crying even more. "I'm sorry! Im so sorry!"

Jose sneered in disgust. "Expose of him, Redfox."

Gajeel nodded and picked up the old man by the back of his collar and threw him to the bottom floor where the fight was happening.

For Fairy Tail members, it was as if time went by hours for seconds as they saw the master fall down, helplessly. Erza rushed to his side and sensed that there was no magic energy coming from him. So she did the last thing she could think of.

"Everyone retreat! Master has been taken down!" Erza commanded loudly. She handed Makarov to Elfman, telling him to get back to the guild.

And a certain fire mage didn't like this. "Erza! Why are we retrating?! We were doing fine back there!" Natsu said, still wanting to fight for what they did to the guild and Team Shadow Gear.

"The master has fallen, we cant continue without him." She said, wanting to close the conversation as she ran to the exit.

The Phantom Lord members chased the Fairy Tail members out and cheered on their victory so far.

The hooded figure still stood up there, and decided that it was now the time to act. He clapped his hands together and blue sparks emitted from the procedure and the place started to collapse. In a matter of seconds, the Phantom Lord guild started to fall down and collapse on the members. The more experienced mages escaped while others did not.

The boy walked away from the rubble and turned to elsewhere, while Jose saw all of it and darkly chuckled to himself. "Mwaahhahah, we found him! WE FOUND THE ALCHEMIST!" He loudly announced.

Fairy Tail was still retreating, but wasn't hearing distance away from the enemy. Except, that is, Natsu, who's hearing was more advanced and heard the last statement Jose announced and froze. A badly worn out Gray stopped by him and asked, "Whats wrong Flame-brain? Cat got your legs?"

Natsu nodded, and slowly whispered, "He's here..."

Gray deadpanned.

**(A/N: Eh, that was chapter two, sorry for any mistakes, I've been typing both chapters and I think my eyes need a rest for the day..And yes, Ed will be showing up in the next chapter! And he does have a reason why he's in their world, so dont worry. Reviews are appreciated!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Passing

**(A/N: Yes! Keep the reviews coming people! They make me more motivated to make chapters ^3^! I wont be updating on 13-15 so sorry about that, going to Kawaii-Kon ^_^! This chapter includes the 'red caped figure' but I know that u guys obviously know who it is, right! So lets get back to the story!)**

Getting out of his shock, Gray questioned the fire mage, "As in _'he' _you mean.."

Natsu nodded.

"Well, then what do we do? We didn't really ever counted him as an enemy, so we don't know for sure if hes bad or good.."

Natsu facepalmed. "Did you not hear the stories about him?! He nearly wiped out guilds where ever he went all by himself! As well as villages!" Little did they know, that Erza was right behind them.

"Who are we talking about now?" The redhead interrupted. Natsu and Gray jumped like little girls at the voice.

"U-Uh...N-nothing. Nothing at all, just talking about the fight." Gray stuttered nervously. He knew that lying to Erza wasn't going to happen, and it was also a bad idea to lie to the S-Class mage.

Erza saw the lie dripping right off his mouth. Until a fellow guild member called for Erza to get to the Guild. "We'll talk about this later." She said as she dashed to her wounded comrades.

"Phew, that was a close one.." Gray said, as he started to walk towards their rightful guild with Natsu.

However, Natsu looked disturbed and troubled as they continued to walk. Gray noticed this. "Hey, Flame-brain, anyone home?" He taunted as he waved his hand in front of Natsu's face.

Before the dragon slayer could say anything or move, two hands knocked Natsu and Gray unconscious. Both fell on the hard cold floor as a hooded red figure was revealed behind them.

"I can't let you two figure out that I helped your guild." The boy said with a straight face. Golden blond bangs traced the sides of his face as his brilliant gold eyes shined in the sun. But those eyes held something that not even a 20 year old could hold.

Dragging both of them by their collars, -Gray hasn't stripped down yet, surprisingly- he seemed to struggle from the weight of both fairy tail members. Clapping his hands, blue sparks started to emit from nowhere as a box appeared in front of him. Tossing the two inside, he kicked the box near the broken Fairy Tail guild hall and walked away into the direction of the forest.

Fourty-five minutes later, Natsu and Gray started waking up, and almost immediately, they noticed that both of them were stuck in a box. Together. Natsu didn't want to be stuck in a box with a half naked man with him, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Punch the box with all his force. And surprisingly, it worked. But where they were was quite odd. They were in the female dorms in Fairy Hills, and there were beds in the room where they were left to right, almost as if it were a room with hospital beds tossed into it.

But, the oddest thing was Mira, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Loke -that was trying to be far away from Lucy as possible- were crowded around them. Stretching, Gray wondered how they even got in the box, and Natsu was thinking the same exact thing.

"How did we get in the box?" The two said in unison, then stared at each other venomously.

"That's what we would like to know. You were placed outside of the guild, and I thought you were a bomb so I was going to throw you in the ocean." Erza said like it was nothing. Gray and Natsu jaw's dropped almost to the ground. "Lucky for you, Loke stopped me before I could pick you two up, saying that he sensed your magic energy inside."

"How come you didn't open the box then? I could of died if I was stuck in it with Ice-Princess here." Natsu complained.

"What did you say, dragon fart?"

"You heard me, ice stripper!"

Erza sighed at the sight of them fighting, but she knew that it was good for their friendship. "We couldn't open it because it was nearly indestructible, and there wasn't any magic coming from the box."

Everyone was silent, in deep thought, until Mira spoke up. "Let's start from here, what do you two remember before you got in the box?"

Gray and Natsu was thinking about that, and so Gray spoke up. "I remember that I was talking to flame brain here, and something sharp got jabbed into my neck."

Natsu nodded, ignoring the insult and explained his point of view if it was any different worded, "Well, I remember that someone knocked me out and their hand felt hard like sandp-" Wide-eyed, Natsu started putting the pieces together. _If it was him that knocked us out..Why didn't he kill us?_

The others looked at Natsu, puzzled why the mage stopped mid sentence before a simile.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy nudged her friend.

Natsu slowly looked at his team. "Do you guys remember the dude I bumped into today? The one that snatched the glove away from me?" The others nodded.

"That glove felt like sandpaper. And the hand that knocked me out felt like sandpaper too.."

Mira scratched her head in confusion. "We know where your going Natsu, but what if it's just a coincidence? Think about it, theres thousands of people living in Magnolia, there's bound to be at least a few people who have sand paper feeling gloves."

Natsu nodded, "The smell that they left on me is the same one that I smelled when I bumped into them."

Silence. Now that one you couldn't doubt, Natsu's sense of smell was way more enhanced than a regular human. Then Gray put two and two together.

"So flame-brain, your saying that...it was _him_?" Gray added, also wondering why _he_ didn't kill them.

Natsu nodded.

Everyone was speechless after the sign, besides Lucy that was in utter confusion in who this '_he_' was, so she had enough. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THIS '_HE' _IS?!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. "You don't know?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well, do you know what's an Alchemist?" Erza asked.

"Uh, you mean the one that makes potions?" Lucy asked. What's so scary about a alchemist? Especially when you have Fairy Tail's number one strongest team with you!

"...He's the one that destroyed countless guilds and villages where ever he went."

After that statement Erza said, Lucy was in utter shock. She couldn't even use words to express what she was thinking.

"Well, now what?" Gray said after they explained who _he _was. He wanted to actually meet him in person, but the danger of what could happen to him was lingering in his mind unconsciously.

"We look for him." The armored woman simply stated. Everyone looked at her as if she was growing a tree on her head, even Natsu.

Erza stood up and left the room. There were enough healed people to protect the ones who were Fairy Hills, right? So they should find him and track him down. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray ran outside too where Erza was, and Gray exclaimed,

"Erza don't you think this is a little too risky? I mean, he took out numerous of Guilds, including their masters, and defenseless villages, how do you know he wouldn't hesitate to kill _us_?"

"He didn't kill you now, did he? I know there's a reason behind that, it's either he's trying to save us and is on our side, or he just plain out is toying with us." Erza simply stated once again with a poker face.

"B-But.." Lucy couldn't find a reason why they should _look _for him. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Natsu sorta agreed with her, and wanted to actually see him in person, instead of getting knocked out and not seeing a single thing.

"Any other objections?" Silence. "Okay, let's go!" Erza commanded.

After searching and searching, they found a base camp of Phantom Lord. Right before they were going to enter, Natsu put a hand on his forehead. "Aragh, Dammit. I forgot to see Gramps if he was okay."

Lucy put a reassuring hand on Natsu. "It's okay, he's fine."

Now knowing that Makarov was okay, they advanced forward into the camp like base.

Slowly walking, Natsu felt something wet go up his leg. Looking down he saw that it was water traveling _up _his leg. "Oh? When did water ever do this?" he pointed out.

Everyone looked at his leg and said, "Uh, Flame-breath, water isn't supposed to do that..." Then a sinister look etched across his face. "Here I'll fix it, Ice make-Freeze!"

The water traveling on Natsu's leg started to freeze, and finally stop until Natsu banged his leg on the wall, breaking the cold solid.

"Hm, I wonder what that was about, stay on guard." Erza ordered once again.

The place was like a maze, there were turns and dead ends for rooms and exits. "Argh! We're never going to find the stupid guy! Why are we even looking in here!" Gray complained, until he hit someone.

Quickly getting into a battle stance, he stared at the figure. It was, _him_. Well they didn't really know if it was him, but the red cape with the hood up, strange symbol on the back. And the gloves. Yep, it was him.

"ITS HIM!" Gray yelled. The others got into battle stances. Natsu about to charge in for a fire dragon iron fist, Gray in is ice make stance, and Lucy holding out her Taurus key. But Erza was simply standing there.

"Wait! Don't Attack!" Erza told her friends. "We don't know if he's all that bad. Maybe he had a reason for killing all those people."

The figure visibly flinched at the last statement the armored mage said. "Well if he has a reason then it should be a damn good one!" Natsu exclaimed. There's simply no reason for killing hundreds or thousands of people. "We're talking about lives here!"

Finally, the boy turned around. And pulled down his hood. What they saw was nothing they were expecting. Instead of a scary dark, sinister mage, they saw a boy no older than 17, blond bangs hanging down from his face, and his hair tied up in a braid. He put his hand on his head and laughed. "And I thought I would keep my identity a secret."

**(A/N: Before you kill me for this cliffhanger-ish thing, I'm working on this as you read this chapter! So if your reading this chapter right after I posted it, should be done in two hours or three. I know it's really rushed, I just want to get this chapter done to the 'fun' one to write! Rate and Review please! It makes me happy inside!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Passing

**(A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I lied, I didn't really finish all of this chapter, the new Fairy Tail series made me watch episode 15-20...And for fma fans I ordered a Ed plushie for my collection...Yassss, anyways, I'm going to apologize right now if characters are OOC a bit in the previous chapter or this one, I have no time till I have to get ready for Kawaii-Kon.)**

As the one known as the alchemist pulled down his hood, Gray and Natsu were biting down on their lips, trying their hardest not to laugh. That is, until Natsu and Gray accidentally laughed and started bursting with laughter. Both of them knew the gravity of the situation, yet they couldn't hold it inside of them.

"Do you two not know what situation we're in right now?!" Erza scolded the two laughing boys.

Natsu couldn't even hold his breath from all the laughter. "B-But look at him! H-He's just a little runt!" He said between laughters. "I thought he was some kind of giant Erza but scarier!"

A tick mark appeared on the alchemist's face. Nobody acknowledged this, being too busy laughing, or scolding. Finally, when the laughing ceased, Natsu and Gray had their 'serious face' on, remembering what the person did in front of them.

"So tell me." Natsu started in an unusually dark voice. "Is it true that you killed all those innocent people and the guild members and masters?"

The boy scowled and turned in the other direction of the team, as he put his hood back up. "Shut up."

"Why would you do that to them? They didn't even do anything to you!" Natsu yelled, trying to ooze information out of the boy.

No response.

So Natsu continued. "What did they ever do to you! They were defenseless, yet you still killed them! WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU HAVE IN KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" He yelled angrily. The fire mage wasn't a big fan in killing innocent things that did nothing obliviously, he was about to continue, until he felt Lucy's hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, stop..." Lucy whimpered in fear. Her eyes were almost seeping out fear, as Natsu looked where she was looking at.

There, stood the red coated boy staring at him with pure and utter _hatred_. Never in the dragonslayers life he seen so much negative emotions that held in ones eyes..And it was towards him. He could almost see the hatred coming out of the boy..No it wasn't '_almost_' he could SEE black shadows start to shoot out at him.

Instinctively, he grabbed Lucy and jumped out of the way, as he saw Erza and Gray jump beside him also.

"Are you guys okay?" Erza asked, concern dripping off her tongue. Muffled 'yeahs' could be heard throughout the smoke.

"What the.." Natsu coughed from all the debris smoke. "-Hell was that?"

"I don't know, but lets be glad that we dodged those...things." Gray said thankfully that none of his comrades got hurt.

After the smoke cleared off, they saw that in the location they were standing in got demolished as if a bull ran through it. But the most surprising sight they saw was the boy that was holding all that hate was down on the floor, hugging his body as his legs were underneath him.

Natsu, still angered at the boy for almost hurting his friends, he couldn't really yell or hurt the alchemist, he never seen anyone so vulnerable..

Everyone tensed as the boy spoke, "Don't forget my name. Ed. Edward Elric." He said as he got up and walked away.

'What was even happening? First he shows his face, then he tells Natsu to shut up, and then tries to attack us. Now he's telling us his name?' Lucy pondered.

"Natsu, Gray, you said that this is the boy that knocked you out?" Erza whispered. Both mages nodded. Soon after, Erza unexpectedly dashed to Edward as she raised her hand quickly and did as swift chop to the neck. The figure fell down with a thump. The rest of Team Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Bu-H-Ho-EH?!" Lucy couldn't even describe how risky that was. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were the ones that had no words to explain what Erza just did.

"We did come here to get him. Right." All shell shocked mages nodded slowly. They soon escaped outside of Phantom Lord's guild camp place thing..

Finally getting out to the crispy fresh air, Erza dropped Ed on the floor rather harshly. The others looked at her in confusion. She was...panting?

"It's either Erza is slacking and shes weak, or he's heavier than I thought.." Gray wondered. This received a smack on a head by Erza.

"He has something on him...But it would be safe to check it out when we toss him in the chamber." Erza simply said.

"C-Chamber?! Fairy Tail has their own chamber?!" Lucy said flabbergasted. Natsu and Gray wondered the same thing, surprised how they never knew about this the whole time they were in the guild.

"No, but my room in Fairy Hills does." The red headed knight stated as if it were nothing. The three mages fell down anime-style. Not asking anymore questions, they traveled back to Fairy Hills, dragging the alchemist on the way.

Finally, when they got there, Mira and Happy greeted them a warm welcome. "Oh, Erza who's him?" Mira asked, not knowing who the person was actually.

"It's him." She spat like venom as she continued dragging him to her room. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray followed like little ducklings behind her, leaving a shocked to say the least, Mira.

When they got to the room, Erza left the door open for a couple of second to let her team in. She then proceeded to go to the end of the room, until Natsu said, "Whoah Erza you kept this!" he pointed to a dress with a goose on the bottom.

"Yep, I didn't know what to do with it so I just put it there." Erza simply stated as she continued to walk next to Natsu, leaving a weirded out Gray and Lucy.

As they got to the end of the room, Erza summoned her sword and swiped the wall, leading dark eerie pink stairs going down. She motioned to them as the knight walked down the colored stairs. Hesitantly, Lucy went down, then Natsu, then Gray.

At last, they arrived to the chamber. "Okay, help me strap 'Edward' on the chair." The others nodded. They went in the sealed room with Erza and the boy as she tossed him inside the room as the others went in after her.

They each took one limb and strapped him securely in, as Erza casted a magic spell enchancing the strength of it. 'Wow she really doesn't want to let him out..' Lucy thought. Gray and Lucy noticed that the limb they strapped was rather hard like steel, but shrugged it off for the time being. A couple of minutes after that, Ed found himself in a asylum like chair, not letting him move at all. Thinking what to do to get out, he inwardly groaned.

Before he could think more, he got interrupted by a certain dangerous growl from Natsu, "Who _are _you?"

"..." No answer.

This time, Natsu repeated, but with more force in his voice, "Who are you!"

Finally he responded, "I already told you. Edward Elric."

"I already know that," Natsu scowled, "Who exactly are you?"

The blond boy sighed with a response that had more meaning than the others, "A monster."

Silence.

The team was nonetheless taken back from the response he had just said.

"What?" This time the response was from Gray. Ed thought, and found an answer.

"Do you value each others friendship?"

"What! Of course! We're Fairy Tail! We treat each other like family!" Natsu yelled.

"Then kill me."

Stunned silence filled the room.

"Fine, if your offering it to us, then I'll gladly take the offer." Erza said, summoning her sword in her hand.

Before anyone could make a move, or speak, she precisely slashed her sword at the one strapped on the chair, until a loud...

_**!CLASH!**_

There lied the armor mage's sword on the floor with a rattling clash sound to add to the silence.

"_What _the hell _are _you?" Gray said, confused on what just happened.

There showed Ed, with his hand up, released from the straps, as a slice of a sword could be seen through his clothes.

Erza picked her sword off the floor, back in her hands. "I thought so." The others stared at her in confusion in what she was saying. "I knew you wouldn't let us kill you off, and two of your limbs are missing." She said simply.

The others stared at her in even more shock. "But what I'm wondering is the same as Natsu, why did you kill all those helpless people?" Erza questioned.

A loud snap was heard throughout the room. They looked at Ed, who was no longer held down on the chair by the straps, despite the magic Erza cast. Lucy covered her mouth and whispered within, "I thought that, Erza set a spell so that it wouldn't break..But...How did it...?" Her question couldn't be answered because all members were thinking that.

The blond boy whispered ever so quietly, even Natsu had to strain to hear it. "I didn't...I didn't kill them...Did I?.."

Next thing that everyone saw was a flash of fire, in Natsu's hand, landing a hit on Edward. "Natsu! W-Why did you do that..?!" Lucy stuttered.

"Do you not value human lives? Do you not understand how important they are!" Natsu glared at Edward, who was pushed back on the far side of the wall, a small crater forming around him from the force.

But yet, Ed didn't seem to care that he got punched, but glared daggers back at Natsu and didn't say anything but, "Yes."

But that response just angered Natsu even more, he charged at him until he saw Edward snap and flames appear out of nowhere. The fire mage smirked. He started to suck up all the fire until there was only smoke, and Ed was nowhere to be in sight.

"Damn it.." Natsu cursed. "He did that just to escape from us." Everyone looked at the door that was broken in several pieces, as a shocked Mira stood there.

"Mira! What are you doing here?" Erza questioned. Gray noticed something was off about Mira, but he couldn't put his finger on it, so he just shrugged it off for the time being.

"I-I don't know, I just came down here because I thought you guys were being attacked, and to tell you that Master is doing okay." Mira said, as she rushed back upstairs and called out, "I'll meet you guys there!"

"All right! Gramps is fine!" Natsu cheered, temporarily forgetting that Edward escaped.

"Phew, at least we got some good news out of today.." Lucy said, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, you tell me!" Gray chimed in.

As the three mages walked upstairs, Erza stood there, whispering, "That's not Mira.."

**(A/N: Yeah, kill me if you want, this chapter is also rushed..Might as well say that all chapters are rushed.. Sorry for the sloppiness, I have school to attend, and conventions to go to as well...So I will be inactive for 4 days. I'm sorry! I'll try and get some of the next chapter done. R&R! Toodles! -OtakuEN)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Passing

**(****A/N: My charger broke when I started typing half of the chapter and so I lost all of it and I don't really know what was going on... ;-; well, I could only tell you that there's going to be timeskips in the next three or so chapters, the reason isn't because I'm lazy, I just feel like it would feel like your rewatching the series of Fairy tail. Hint Hint! Things will be so much more interesting when we get to nirvana! Toodles. Also REALLY sorry for the delay!)**

Erza walked out of the room, cautiously and quietly. Once seeing that nothing was there she went and made it back to the main room of Fairy Hills. Eying around the 'medical' room, she saw that most of her comrades were getting their strength back, and saw Natsu and the others around master.

Appearing out of nowhere behind Lucy, she said, "Are you back to normal Mira?"

The white haired mage and the others looked at her in confusion. "Huh? There was something wrong with me? Since when?" Mira said, thinking about what was happening the past day, that could make her 'different'.

"Yeah, wasn't Mira always like this? From what I see, she looks perfectly normal from the outside." Natsu said innocently. Lucy half agreed on that, while Gray stood off to the side, silently, not saying anything about Mira..._yet._

"Here, this will see if Mira is okay!" Natsu concluded as he turned to the whitehead. "Okay, Mira, when was the last time you lent Lucy's house key to us?"

Lucy eyes popped out of her sockets suddenly realizing how they barged into her house every time she wasn't there, but said nothing for the time being. Erza listened closely to what her guild member was about to say, she knew the answer, it was three days ago.

Mira seemed like she was thinking, "Hmm...If I recall correctly, then it was three weeks ago?"

Erza's eyes darkened and glowered. The red haired mage unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Mira. Everyone got startled at the movement. "Your not her, your a fake!" She pushed Mira against the wall and set the back of her sword against her throat, against the imposter.

Natsu stood there, with Happy begging him to rescue Mira, as Lucy was about to run to Erza, until Gray's hand stopped her.

"W-what! Gray! We need to stop her before she actually kills her!" Lucy shrieked, tugging away from the ice mage.

"It's obliviously not Mira, shes never the one to forget anything, and this time it was recent." Gray concluded. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy stared at him in shock.

Meanwhile, Erza was still against Mira on the wall. "Want to explain your identity, _Edward Elric_?" She spat like venom.

Mira's eyes were clouded with fear. She spoke in a hoarse, quiet, voice. "E-Erza...What are you talking about..?"

Erza started to grow more angrier. How dare they copy Mira! She knew it wasn't good in front of the guild members, but it was for safety. Erza slowly removed the blade, and slowly stuck it into Mira's hand.

The scream of Mira echoed off Fairy Hills' walls.

Finally, Natsu ran up to Erza and attempted to stop her, but got tossed down on the floor by Gray. "What the hell are you doing..?! Did any of you thought about if it was her!"

Erza dug the blade even further, almost going all the way through. "I thought that a while ago." She growled. Louder cries of Mira vibrated through the sky, sweat beaded down her face as she screamed even more.

Thankfully, she took her sword as the smell of blood lingered in the room. Mira fell on the floor and seemed like she passed out.

Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do, it was either: A: Take Mira to the 'infirmary' or B: Stand there until someone chooses A.

Natsu decided to be the one to choose A. Scooping the unconscious figure up from the now bloodstained floor, into a different room, besides the main floor with everyone else just for safety precautions.

He looked through the cabinets and saw a roll of and wrapped it around her hand, to stop the bleeding for the time being. Slowly getting up, he stared at her on the floor, as he spoke, "Mira or not, you still have her flesh and bones, so I can't really stop myself for doing that." As the salmon-haired mage left the room.

Little did he know, that the so called Mira, returned to his normal form, slowly showing the ever so golden blond long hair, and the red cloak. Lifting up his hand, he removed the bandages and stared at the wound. It went about half an inch in, and then suddenly red sparks emitted from the stab.

"Damn, that actually hurt. I couldn't get away from any of them when they start talking, and the other girl was the one talking so much it hurt my head." Edward growled. Getting up, he cleaned himself off and wandered elsewhere for the time being, without being spotted as he left the Fairy Hills.

After some time, Natsu and Lucy searched Fairy Hills' rooms that wasn't occupied by other members, while Gray and Erza went separate ways.

"Natsu, I'm going to look in these rooms while you look in this row." The celestial mage spoke up. Natsu reluctantly agreed, and turned the what seemed the 50th door knob.

Nope. Nothing in there. Next. Same thing. Next. Exact same thing. Next. Same thi- was that a collection of baby pictures of all the S-Class wizards?! Before he could inspect the room some more, Lucy's scream bounced off the walls like bouncy balls.

Natsu, Erza, and Gray ran to Lucy in sync. What they saw was a slightly bloodstained carpet where Natsu left Mira.

Frozen, Natsu stood there as he mumbled, "T-thats where I left Mira.."

Everyone looked at him as Gray took him and held him up by the collar, "What the hell Natsu! I thought you would put him somewhere else, not in here!" Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and spat,

"How do we even know if it's the real Mira or not! It was a mere mistake about a key! A key!"

Gray scowled and let go, "Did you _ever _consider sensing her magic energy? I know you didn't because of that flame brain inside your head was too caught up in happy land!"

Natsu stood there dumbstruck, repeating what Gray had just said inside his head, over and over again. "Her scent...no his scent is still here. It's in the nearby rooms."

Immediately, the three mages went to check on the rooms, when Lucy looked at Natsu on the floor in concern. He gave her a nod of understanding, as the dragonslayer mumbled,

"I just need time to think."

Lucy nodded again, and right when she was about to run to the rooms around them, loud crashes of glass could be heard 5 rooms away from them. Both sprinting to the room, they saw a beaten and bruised Gray in his ice-make stance as the window's glass was shattered completely, looking like ice on the floor as the curtains were slowly flapping from the cool breeze outside.

"He got away." Gray panted. He then started to loose balance, and before Natsu or Lucy could catch him, he fell on the shattered glass, worn out.

Natsu hurriedly rushed over to his side, as Erza finally ran through the room, signaling that she knew what just happened.

They ushered him to the 'infirmary' and thankfull saw that most members were healing up from the battle with Phantom Lord. ...Phantom lord..Right, they still had to deal with them.

Erza ran a hand through her scarlet red hair. Soon, they will defeat them, then Edward Elric next, if he didn't interfere.

_**~Timeskip, battle after Phantomlord, Fairy Tail progress: Rebuilding.~**_

As the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord went by roughly, Fairy Tail came out winner, and Phantom Lord was thankfully disbanded. There was no signs of Edward Elric during the battle, nor throughout the city. Fairy Tail was now rebuilding their guild, but bigger and better than ever.

Erza slammed the hammer down on the last nail on the support beam for the first floor. Taking off her hard hat, she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her hand as she spotted Lucy.

"Lucy! Wait!" Erza ran to the celestial mage as she wondered where she had been. There was a very excited look on her face as she looked at the item in her hand.

"Oh, did you get a new key?" The S-class mage said.

"Nope! I got a better one than that! It's one of the 12 golden keys, leo the lion!" Lucy chirped happily.

Suddenly, Gray, Happy and Natsu appeared behind from Erza's back, "Ooohh! Lucy can you summon it!" Happy questioned with big beady pleading eyes.

"Sure why not! It'll give you guys a shock!" Lucy said, everyone looked at her questionably, but eager to see the new spirit. "Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!"

There was a very bright golden light for a few seconds around the figure, until they saw a very familiar figure in a black tux, and orange hair.

"WHAT! LOKE!" Natsu, Happy, and Gray yelled, surprised.

"Heh, Yep, It's me." Loke scratched the back of his head innocently. He then remembered something in his pocket, pulling it out, it showed four tickets to a fancy vacation place. "Before I go, take these, you guys deserve it after all! Cya!" And in a poof, Loke was gone.

Everyone stared at the ticket in their hands, it was scheduled for tomorrow for three days at a resort. Erza happily went to her room, packing for the nice three day vacation they were going to have. But a small piece in all of their minds were screaming that something really bad was going to happen.

**(A/N: Okay, Okay, Kill me if you want for the timeskip, everything went the same, Gray still has a stalker, and Gajeel still might join...maybe. The story may go separate ways from the fairy tail storyline but not too much that you don't know. Sorry to break it to you, but I don't have any interest in oc's. Well! Hopping off for the day, I think I might update again tonight if I have the time. Keep the reviews coming people!)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Passing

**(A/N: Hmm, Dont know what to say in this chapter, and I know most of you are wondering when Ed is going to make an appearance. Well, can't say anything about that either, so...Enjoy the chapter!)**

Erza walked out of her room, onto the balcony. The vacation was going amazing, she never had _this _much time to relax, away from all the missions. Well, they were fun, but sometimes you just need a break from everything. She let out a relaxing sigh, staring at the beautiful colors of the sun setting. It was just about time to meet up with the others at the casino.

She was in her armor, it made her feel more at ease, rather than a two piece bikini. The door slowly creaking open, a feminine voice spoke, "Erza! What are you doing in this room. Let's go have some fun! Natsu and Gray are downstairs, wanna go find them and play some games?" Lucy spoke with a smile. The blond had her natural hair attire, but with a red bow tied around the side ponytail. And also a red dress to match the bow.

"Yeah, Yeah, hold on." Erza responded. "Requip!" In a second of a bright light, Erza's usual armor disappeared and showed her in a purple dress, with patches of red flowers on the hip side. Her hair tied into a high ponytail at the back, with some hair wrapping around it also, letting a bit of hair hang from the sides and some at the back.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Well that's a little bit flashy, but okay!" The celestial mage grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged her out of the room.

~Woop scene change~

The casino was bright with roller coasters and dealer tables and other things scattered around the enormous room. Children and adults were all having fun, playing, or laughing and other things.

"C'mon, C'mon, 17!" A certain salmon haired boy yelled, slamming the 17 button repetitively. The numbers on the sphere changed to other numbers, as it started to slow down, one 17 showed up, and Happy piped up behind him. "Don't be mean 17!"

Another 17 showed up as the machine started to blink faster and faster, until. It stopped. The number changed to a different one that Happy or Natsu didn't like.

The fire dragonslayer slammed his fists on the machine's buttons continuously. "Whats-the-big-idea!" He yelled while slamming it over and over. Finally a staff member approached the annoyed mage.

"Um, Sir, please don't hit the machine."

"But it showed that it was gonna give me my number!" Natsu whined as two rivers of tears animatedly poured out from each eye, while one hand pointed to the 'evil' machine.

A few feet away, Gray sat at a poker table, sweatdropping calling Happy and Natsu sore losers. He wasn't in his usual attire either, he stood with a long sleeved red collar shirt, with a dark blue tie, almost matching his hair. He spotted a figure at the corner of his eye, a figure approaching him.

There stood Juvia Lockser, in a true blue dress, with a giant golden Fairy Tail emblem chained around her neck. In a soft voice with stars shining in her eyes, she spoke, "Dear Gray, Do you remember me darling?"

Gray responded almost immediately. "Yeah! Your that chick from Phantom!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was still slamming on the machine, while the staff's attempts to calm him down futile.

A raspy voice spoke to Natsu. "Cool your jacks boy." Both Natsu and Happy looked at the direction where the they head the voice. "It's either play nice like the adults or hit the bricks, you get me?"

It showed a blocky man,-an unusual sight for Natsu and Happy- that wore a beige hat and a dark blue tux, and a light brown scarf that hung on his blocky shoulders.

"Square!?" "Blockhead!?" Both of them said stupidly.

The unknown man continued talking, ignoring the comments from the others. "I'll give you some helpful and friendly advice, _pal_." He spat. "In life you get to choose one of two paths to take," His body started pixelatedly glowing.

All of a sudden, squared shape restraints appeared around Natsu's hands and dragged him ruthlessly to the machine, breaking part of it. "What the heck is your deal!?" Natsu growled.

The man once again ignored him, his lower body was subtracted from the 'attack' "You can life a fine and dandy life," His hand started glowing, and then it showed a pixelated gun, that still looked frightening to Natsu, and a square lazer appeared on the captured boy. "..Or die as a jealous poser" He said with a smirk.

On Gray's end, he sat with Juvia, unaware what's happening with Natsu. "I heard that Phantom Lord has been disbanded. It must be pretty hard on you.." Gray commented on Juvia's situation.

"Yes! It is. But Juvia is a free wizard now!" Juvia said, obliviously hinting that she wanted to be part of Fairy Tail, with her necklace shining at the right moment.

"Ah...Right." Gray said while sweatdropping. "Well I take it that you want to join Fairy Tail."

"Yes! I do."

"Well I don't know, after everything that happened between your old guild and ours." He paused and thought for a moment. "Well, I personally don't mind, but who knows what the master would say."

"Yes! Juvia will try to join your guild no matter what!" She said, determination sparkling in her eyes.

"If I were you I wouldn't start making promises like that." The ice mage said, a small laugh lining his tone.

Out of nowhere, a deep voice came from behind the two. "Gray Fullbuster?"

Both of them looked at the man, until a magic circle appeared in his face, then blowing up the stand.

Screams could be heard as fireworks started going off, making people think that it was part of the celebration.

When the dust settled, Gray lied there with his back up, "Juvia!" He said concernedly. He turned to the man and with a sneer he said, "What do you think your doin' bud?"

Both attackers, simultaneously said, "Where is Erza?"

The blocky man started demanding Natsu, "C'mon say it!" With his red lazer pointing at Natsu's forehead.

~Woop Scene Change~

Erza and Lucy was upstairs, playing poker, as Erza got a straight. "Oh wow you actually got one!" Lucy said in awe.

"Well, I guess today is my lucky day," Erza said confidently.

There was a dealer change, and the new one had yellowish and golden hair, and darker skin than the last one.

"I have a feeling that this streak is just getting started," Erza said with a smile and her eyes closed.

"Is that so?" The new dealer said. Cards flew into the other hand as he passed out five cards on the table. "Then I have a special game for you folks tonight." Black and white cards spelled ou H. Erza and Lucy, startled by the weird occurrence, looked at the man in confusion. "Why not we raise the stakes higher, _sister_?" He continued with a crazed expression plattered on his face.

Erza, finally realizing who it was, started mumbling, "I-I can't believe it...Shou...Is that you..?"

The dealer, now known as Shou, now had a smirk on his face. "So you do remember me?"

Lucy looked at the confused and distraught Erza. "You know him?"

As if she didn't hear Lucy, -she didn't mean to,- she continued mumbling disbelivingly. "Y-your...alive?"

Shou brought his face slightly closer to Erza. "Alive?"

"I-I mean.." Erza stuttered, not knowing what to say. She thought that he was long dead, but apparently he wasn't.

"Hey Erza, you alright?" Lucy said concern lining her voice.

~Whoop, Scene change!~

"So tell me," The man who attacked Gray said. "Where is she?" He had something of a metal band that went up on the sides of his jaw, connecting at the bottom of his chin, covering his mouth a little. He also had somewhat of a turban on his head, but one end falling to his shoulder, a raven black eye patch traced his left eye.

"You think I would tell you?" Gray spat back. A circulation of water formed between the attacker and Gray. It then made a shape of a woman, then adding her skin as water started to finish forming on her arms, showing Juvia with her arms out, protecting Gray.

"I wont let you lay so much as a _finger _on my beloved!" Juvia said, determination flashing in her eyes. "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Juvia..." The ice mage mumbled, his tone tracing with a little bit of agitation.

"Erza needs your help right now, I fear that shes in grave danger."

Gray nodded, "Your right."

The man put his hand to his head, showing telepathic communication. "Ah, yes, you've located her?" He said aloud. Juvia and Gray lowered their guards, in a small state of shock. "Yes I see. I should start to clean things up around here. Understood." What both mages saw was one of his eyes glow red as the room went dark.

"What happened to the lights!?" the ice mage said, looking around. Juvia was also looking around too, unaware that the man was about to attack them.

"Its magic of the dark lenningage." the deep voice said. "Dark moment." The eye patched man appeared from behind them, neither Gray or Juvia noticed it, because of the lack of lighting. The attacker put his hands in the air as a light blue magic circle appeared from behind.

~Scene change woop.~

"Hey! Whats going on! Who turned off all the lights?" Natsu said, only seeing the bright red laser being pointed at his forehead. He couldn't move or do anything, just look around for any sign of light besides the laser.

"I cant see! Natsu where are you!" Happy shrieked.

"I'm right here!" Natsu yelled. Then realizing that he couldn't explain 'here'. "Wherever that is.."

"Lights out, boy" The blockhead said, with some kind of arrogant tone swabbing his voice.

A scowl appeared on the dragonslayer's face in the dark, "Nuh-uh! NO WAY!" He opened his mouth where the laser was, hoping to try something out with the bullet that was about to be shot.

A gunshot could be heard throughout the casino.

~Scene change woop.~

"What? A gunshot?" Lucy said, still unaware of the situation that was happening at the floor below them.

"Whats going on?" Erza commanded to nobody in particular. The lights turned on as the brightness didn't adjust so quickly to their eyes, making both females shield their eyes temporarily. There wasn't anyone around them anymore, when there were more than a dozen people. Shou wasn't in the dealer spot anymore, as they turned around seeing the lemon haired dealer.

"Looking for me, _sister_?" A crazed expression on his face, as his tone was just as crazed. Cards started to fly out of his hand, onto the floor, showing the people around them stuck inside of separate cards, confused faces on most of them. They were all speaking at once, some saying, 'Help me!' or a 'where am I?!'

"H-He trapped them inside the cards?!'" Lucy shrieked. If they were in the cards, why was she inside of the card?

"Cool huh?" The maniac said, with one of the cards that supposedly had the man dressed up as a blue duck inside of it.

"...You use magic?" Erza said disbelivingly. Since when did Shou learn magic? When did he have that kind of magic, or even the time to learn about that magic on that level? Questions were racing throughout her mind, as she snapped back to reality as Shou started to speak.

"Thats right, your not the only one with powers anymore." Shou said, showing off.

Finally, Erza asked one of her questions that was on her mind. "But who taught you that!?"

"Meow!" a very feminine voice echoed throughout the room. Before Lucy knew it, an orange rubber rope tied her into a very uncomfortable position.

Next to her, was brunette girl with some cat features on her face, as she continued to saw meow. Erza's mind was beyond racing, it was going fast. Too fast for her own liking. "M-Milliana? You can use magic too!?"

"Meow? It's been a while Erzy-Werzy!" Milliana was sitting on the poker table, with her legs crossing and a yellow jacket that had it's sleeves cut and black and white stripped long sleeve shirt underneath. Her pink skirt layered as she stared at Erza.

"Please! You have to let her go!" The redhead mage pleaded. "She's a friend of mine!"

The catlike girl's eyes narrowed. "A friend huh?"

Shou's voice interrupted. "We used to be friends too, remember? Good friends."

Lucy struggled against the rope. _These creeps were her friends?!_ The blond mage said in her mind disbelievingly as she struggled against the rope that seemed like it was getting tighter and tighter.

"Yes..I remember." Erza said, ashamed of what he was about to say next.

"Atleast we were. Until you decided to betray us." Shou said with envy. Erza looked down at the floor as she started shaking.

"Why wont you cut the dame a little slack pal." A voice cut in. He then appeared out of nowhere behind Shou, revealing a blockhead man that previously attacked Natsu. Of course, Erza or Lucy did not know this information, because they were not in the same room as the fire mage. The blockhead continued. "Very nice, life on the outside has been very good to ya,"

Erza tried to comprehend what was happening. "W-wait a minute...Wally?" Confusion tracing her voice.

The blocky man held his hat. "I've gone tru some changes myself, old man dog Wally you've grown up with has seen a lot since the old days. You see, I'm much smoother now."

As if expecting it, Erza said, "You practice magic as well I take?"

_Another_ voice echoed throughout the room. "Why are you so surprised?" Purple dark waves formed behind Erza, that also previously attacked Gray. "Its not that hard once you get the hang of it. I know you know that too."

Erza stepped away and turned around, recognizing the voice. "Simon?!" In the state of Erza's shock, Milliana pushed Lucy down, as the rope got tighter and started to bring her hands down and almost touch with her toes. Lucy gave a pained cry, "Erza! Who are these people? Why is he calling you sister?"

A sad expression etched across the knight's face and gave out a sigh. "He's not actually my brother. He's someone I grew up with when I was younger."

The rope got tighter. "But I thought that you joined Fairy Tail when you were younger!"

"This was before when I joined the guild." Erza looked at the group. "Why did you find me here? What do you want?!"

Milliana smiled catlike. "Do you really want to know"

"We're here to take you back with us." Wally added.

Erza ignored that statement for Lucy's sake. "I'm begging you! Please release Lucy!"

Shou 'tched' as he looked at the blond girl that was about to break her bones. "Who cares about her? We're all here, and we want you, sister." A gun formed on Wally's hand as a square laser was aimed for Lucy's forehead.

"No! Don't hurt her! Please Wally!" The gun disappeared from Wally's hand but Erza didn't notice somehow. A gunshot was heard throughout the casino. Erza fell down as it showed a yellow magic circle belonging to Wally, and his gun on the other end, that was shot at the now fallen Erza.

Fear flashed throughout Lucy's eyes as all she could do was watch Erza limply fall down to the floor. "Erza! Someone! Help!" Lucy yelled. She didn't care who it was, just anyone. _Anyone_. But what she didn't know, was that someone was going to be someone that she didn't expect.

"We got what we came for. Lets go home." Simon suggested. The others agreed, as Shou asked, "You sure shes okay?"

"Ye, shes just takin' a nap." Wally said, holding his gun.

"HOLD IT! Just where do you think you jerks are taking her?!" The celestial mage that was tied on the floor demanded. "I hope you know that you're not gonna get away with this!"She struggled against the rope, but it just felt like it got tighter the more she struggled, but she still did. "Natsu and Gray are gonna get you for this! And when they do, they're gonna make you pay!"

"Sorry toots, but those geeks gonna be lickn' pavement for a while you get me?" Wally said, hinting that he did something to them.

"Those two were nothing but talk." Simon said, wanting to get out of the casino.

"W-What! No! Thats impossible...! You mean they're.." Her voice wavered and she beat herself up for that in her mind.

"Yeeah, sleeping the big sleep." Wally said.

Milliana said her 'meow' as a purple magic circle appeared at the tip of her finger as the rope got tighter and was actually one inch away from her foot and hands. She gave a pained expression, but still said nothing.

A dark look went across the catlike girl's face. "Meow, in about five minutes your gonna be twisted up like a yummy little pretzel." The tone sounded innocent at first, then it got darker with a deed in her head.

"Hey Milliana," Wally said, while taking a few steps to the girl as his blocky feet echoed throughout the room. She gave her trademark meow, looking at him. "I scored a little something fo' ya." He took out his hands and a certain blue cat with a green backpack appeared on his hands, sleeping as drool hung from it.

Her eyes exploded with hearts as she hollered, "AH! A kitty of my very own! Hes such a cutie wooty!" as she tossed Happy up and down with her hands.

"Alright, time to get back to work." Simon finally said as they all reluctantly agreed as they started walking out.

"Sister. I can't believe your actually coming home to the Tower of Heaven." Shou said quietly to nobody in particular, as a tear went down his cheek in excitement. "I know Jellal will be happy to see you."

Erza lay limp in Simons hands unable to do anything. Thinking, _'The Tower of Heaven...Did they really finish it?'_ Lucy's ignored yells could be heard throughout the room, as they walked farther and farther away. _'I'm sorry Lucy...I couldn't help you.._'

"Where are you taking her! COME BACK!" Lucy yelled as a magic circle appeared above their heads and teleported elsewhere. Now, she was alone, as the rope got tighter and tighter. She wouldn't try yelling for Gray or Natsu, they were probably out cold. The mumbles of the people in cards were gone, when Shou took the deck with them. She could have asked someone to cut the rope for her. The rope got tighter and tighter. In a span of 1 minute and 45 seconds she would actually turn into a pretzel if nothing happened. She needed anyone. Somebody. Anything. She just needed to get out of the damn rope.

Lucy heard footsteps coming from behind her. '_From the dealers spot_' She thought. She turned around hastily as she saw the face of _him_. She froze and ignored the pain from her limbs as her face was plastered in fear. _'What do I do...It's Edward...He's going to try and kill me and I cant move...what...whats going to happen..'_

Ed sighed, as he went around the table as Lucy started to attempt to crawl away from him. She heard a clap and saw something blue but she tried to get away. She shut her eyes as she yelled, "G-Get away!"

A cut could be heard throughout Lucy's ears, as she felt her arms and legs relax and go in the comfortable place. The celestial mage got up and attempted to run away, but then tripped on her own foot, only getting a few feet away from Ed.

She turned around only to see Edward sitting at the poker table playing with some cards, and for the first time, she saw him with his hood down. "What?" He said while not even looking at her. The blond boy just continued to play around with the cards as Lucy said, "W-why did you save me..?"

He scratched his head in annoyance. "Is that really a smart question to say? I saved you because I cant see someone just turn into a damn churro in front of my eyes! Thats just nasty." Edward responded, as he spinned his chair so it would be looking at Lucy in the direction.

"No! Thats not true! You killed hundreds of people! And if you save people then why didn't you save Erza!" Lucy scolded the boy.

Ed sighed again. "Number one, believe what you want about that rumor, and Number two, I didn't want to get stabbed in the hand again and shes not going to die."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "How do you know that! She could be dying right now!"

"Because she has friends that care for her."

"They're down for the count. And I-i cant save her myself." Lucy said ashamed.

"No they're not, I checked on them, right now they should be awaking. And why are you talking to me if I supposedly killed all those people?" He questioned.

"B-Because you saved me..I thought someone like you would try and kill me."

Edward scowled and said, "Shut up, your friends need you downstairs, and don't think about coming up here."

Lucy eeped and hurried downstairs. The place was a wreck, she found Gray and...Juvia? In a pile of wood, that seemed like it was the stand. Running to Gray in her heels that clacked every time she made a step, she shook him, "Gray! Gray!" Then his body turned into ice and cracked down. "AHH! I KILLED GRAY!"

"There's no need to panic, I have Gray." A familiar voice said. A water puddle started to take a form of a woman, and then it formed into a very familiar woman, named Juvia Lockser with Gray underneath.

Lucy immediately searched in her keys on the side of her thigh for a celestial key. "I remember you! Your that one girl part of the Element four!"

And then..A familiar voice spoke but distorted by water or something. "Lucy wait! Shes not an enemy anymore, shes okay." The battle ready mage eeped again and fell on her backside.

"When the man attacked us, Gray created a fake and I pulled him inside with me." Juvia said, as if she was lucky. Lucy looked at them, and snapped back to reality,

"This one dude casted a darkness spell so I created a ice decoy to distract him until I could figure out my plan of attack." Gray explained.

"I wanted to keep the real Gray safe from harm so I took him in my waterlock for the time being." Juvia added.

"Yeah and I couldn't do anything during that, thanks to you the creep got away." Gray said over his shoulder, during this whole time Gray was unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his tie, as he stripped down and stretching. "Now what, do you know where everyone else is?" He turned to Lucy.

Lucy looked down, and decided to tell them what happened, including about Edward. "A group of people that attacked you and Natsu took Erza away and I don't know where she is nor Natsu. But.."

The other two looked at her, "But what?" Gray said, waiting for a reply.

"Oh its nothing!" Lucy said. They heard a certain fire mage scream along with fire spouting from his mouth.

"Is that..."Gray wondered.

"It's Natsu!"

Smoke started to come out of his mouth, as Natsu coughed, "The nerve of that guy..."

"Natsu!" Gray and Lucy said, while running to him, along with Juvia in their trail.

"What happened to you?" The ice mage questioned.

"What kind of jerk shoots people in the mouth!" Natsu said, obviously enraged. "Huh! I mean someone could get really hurt!"

"Uh...I think that would kill anyone who isn't a weirdo like you.." Lucy commented.

"Juvia agrees."

"ILL SHOW THAT BLOCKHEAD!" Natsu said, and right before he was about to run off, Lucy grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait...I need to tell you guys something." Lucy said, about to explain what happened upstairs.

**(A/N: I feel really bad for cutting it off, but it's 3 am and I want to post this chapter before the weekend is over so yeah. Nine pages! Whooo! I'll try to do this more often, yeahh...Tell me what you guys think in your reviews! Thanks! Review and enjoy my story!)**


End file.
